


Royal Blood

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: A prince who's Kingdom was overthrown as his people and father were murdered while he was too helpless to stop it has grown and with time and patience he plans to take back his kingdom  once again and avenge his father's murder and bring justice for his fallen kingdom with the help of his father's most trusted guard and the army he's been slowly but surely building over the years his plan will be put into motion how will things end? Read to find out.





	Royal Blood

**Hiya everyone! Welcome to my new story. I also have another new one if you guys would like to check it out. It's called Witch hunt.  
Thanks to **[Lapeligroza](http://www.wattpad.com/user/Lapeligroza)  **for the name ^-^**  
 **Warning acts of violence, blood, gore, rape, sexual intercourse, pedophilia (maybe on this one) and strong language may present itself in this fic if you are not in favor of any of these acts then please kindly leave, you have been warn.  
  
Anyway, I feel like he's not getting that much love. Although, ~~he'll be getting more then enough with me.~~ ;) Along with a few others of my fav-favs. But I shall hopefully get to them in due time. Til then, here's this (Hopefully) lovely story for you guys to enjoy. **  
____________________________  
The King slams open the doors to the young prince's room who was wide awake from the sounds of the battle going on inside their kingdom.  
  
"Father," the prince rushed forward and engulfed the king in a tight hug. He watched as the guard started working on barricading the door.  
  
"Father we have to leave. The kingdom is under attack."  
  
The King pulled back to look in his son's eyes. "I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you, my son."  
  
The young prince's eyes widen, "What, why not?" The king released a heavy sigh.  
  
"I have to stay and protect our kingdom, but you, on the other hand, must get to safety."   
  
The guard had finished barricading the door and walked to the king's side. "What? Father, no!" The boy cried.The king turned towards the guard.  
  
"I want you to guide him out of the palace using the secret passage way. At the end of the tunnel there will be a few others to help you out." The King said firmly.  
  
The guard nodded his head, replying, "Yes, my king."   
  
"I'm not leaving you father, please, just come with me." Tears overflowed from the young boy's eyes.  
  
"You must go, you are the last of our kingdom's bloodline. Our only hope. One day when the time comes you'll take back the kingdom and save what is left of our people. I know it's a big burden to bear, but please be strong. Okay, my son?" The young boy nodded his head wiping away the tears that were streaming down his face.  
  
"Yes, Father," he replied solemnly. A soft but sad smile touched the kings face as he pulled his son back in for another hug, "That's my boy!"   
  
A loud banging sound came from outside of the door, their heads snapping towards it as they realize that the enemy is trying to break in.   
  
"Quick, get him out of here!" The guard grabs the young prince and opens up the passage way. With one last look at his son, the king then turns toward the door, pulling out his sword. He waits for them to barge in, and with one more blow, the door was no more. The enemy came rushing in along with their king who walked in with pride.   
  
"Hello, again old friend. It's oh so nice to see you," he said with a smirk , his cold eyes did a quick sweep around the room until they landed back on the king. "Where's the young prince? Shouldn't he be in bed by now? It's way pass his bedtime wouldn't you say?"  
  
"You're too late. He's long gone by now," the king said as he sent a glare at the enemy king.  
  
"Mmm. Pity! I wanted you to see the life drain out of him, as his body was pierced by my blade," he pulled out his sword. "But I'll just have to make do with killing you first instead." With that the two kings fought but the good king was a bit too slow and rusty with the sword while the evil king had shown to be faster and have superior sword fighting skills.  
  
"Look at you, so pathetic! A once mighty king now nothing but a withered old waste of space. It's time for you to depart from this world." And with one quick jab through the stomach, he was able to bring  him down to his knees, droplets of blood spilled from the king's mouth, the bad one leaned in close to the dying king;  
  
"I'll will find your son and I will kill him ever so slowly. I give you my word, and I 'never' go back on my word. You, yourself, should know that by now." He harshly pulled his sword out. "Now look at that, you've dirtied my sword." He tsk-ed and walked over to where the curtains where then wiped the sword clean with it.   
  
"Look for the young prince and when you find him bring him to me got it?" The evil king said not even looking to his men.  
  
"Yes sir." They left the room in search of the young prince, the evil king then went to look out the window into the burning kingdom below.   
  
~ Else where ~  
  
They finally made it out of the kingdom alive and unharmed and were now running up a hill. The young prince stopped and turned to look back at the kingdom that once was his home was now engulfed in flames. Helpless screams and cries of his people could be heard as they were being slaughtered and the smell of burning of flesh filled the air. Even from the hill, he couldn't escape it's rancid stench.  
  
Eyes filled with complete hate and disgust, burned with revenge against the man that killed his father and did to his kingdom.  
  
'I will fulfill my promise, Father. I'll take back our kingdom. I refuse to let 'him' get away with this. One day, when the time is right, I will kill him.'   
  
"Young prince, we must be going," the guard said. And with one final glance at his burning home, he continued on.  
____________________________  
 **And that is where this chapter ends. Hope you guys enjoyed (and sorry if it sucks >.<). I'll try to do my best at updating my stories more, but in the mean time leave me some of those lovely comments on what you guys think ;)**


End file.
